Alternate Game
by YayaSamuko
Summary: This is an au where the cast of New Game are college students. However, they are not just mere humans but something way more supernatural. [Yuri, Shoujo-ai] (ONE-SHOT)


**Fandom: New Game  
**

 **Summary: This is an au where the cast of New Game are college students. However, they are not just mere humans but something way more supernatural. [Yuri, Shoujo-ai]  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own New Game or any of its characters. Also, beware of Succubuses, Werewolves, Were Hamsters, Cyborgs, Zombie Pirates, Vampires, Hunters, Grim Reapers, Witches, Ghosts and Extraterrestrials!  
**

[-x-x-x-] 

It was a night like any other at the all-girl college for supernatural beings of Eagle Jump. The chairwoman was happily smiling at the full red moon through the glass windows of her office. A pot full of ingredients was boiling at the other side of the room and several magic books were on the table. 

Hazuki chuckled. "Tonight is peaceful as usual. It's one of these night that I just want to go around and take cute picture of everyone flirting with each others." She turned to see her smartphone on the table and took it before standing up, her long dark red dress and robe waving and the hat that was resting near the window flew on its own until resting atop the woman's head. 

Pushing the door open, the silver-haired woman was instantly greeted by empty and dark hallways barely illuminated by dim candle lights. The floor as well was made of stone and was giving a weird glow. Smiling, Hazuki walked her way in the hallways, turning at the intersection and finally coming face to face with a dead end. A large body mirror was attached to said wall but it didn't reflect her image. Taking another step forward, the mirror glowed and the witch took the opportunity to enter it so she was appearing at the front garden.

The outside, in opposition to the hallways, was very animated by several girls and women who were walking their direction or just sitting at the bench or on the grass. The large building was colored dark and a huge clock indicating the time was above the main door.

"Midnight, hun?" Hazuki muttered before turning toward the students and teacher who were doing their own business. She took her phone and started taking few shots, earnings few pairs of surprised look but when they realize it was the silver-haired witch, they all just returned into their activities and let Hazuki do as she wished. "Nice, nice, niiice!"

She continued to take more picture for a good minute, making sure to ask the younger students to act cute, earning smiles and chuckle before finally walking into her next playground. As she was walking though, her sixth sense tingled and the witch raised an eyebrows, looking around. True enough, her sensing was right as she stopped a certain couple eating near the large dead cherry blossom tree. "Say 'Ah'!"

The taller girl who had long purple hair attached in a ponytail was a little reluctant to let her girlfriend feed her. Well, said other girl was a demon, with her pair of petite red horns atop her head, a pair of bat wings on her back and a skinny tail. Atop that, her rather provocative outfit and mischievous smile was a little scary, though in contrast to her childish blue hair attached in pigtails.

Hazuki thought an instant, a finger on her chin before walking in direction of the two. "If it isn't a cute couple we have here?"

The Demon girl and her werewolf girlfriend turned to the newcomer and smiled at her. "Good evening, Hazuki-san!"

"Evening..."

And with the greeting, Aoba quickly clung to the purplenette and offered another bite from her sandwich, allowing the silver-haired witch to add another great picture to her collection.

"A-Aoba-chan..." Hifumi was startled and wanted to slightly back away but didn't dare to move as the other girl's tail was moving around until wrapping itself around the former's waist.

The Succubus girl took the taller girl by the chin and lifted her head so they were looking directly at each other's eyes. "Hifumi-senpai... You're so cute when embarrassed."

"Waa!" The pair of fluffy wolf ears atop the older girl's head perked up as she made a shocked face. Even her tail lost all its force as Aoba's other hand moved around until reaching said fluffy tail.

While being busy, the two of them failed to notice Hazuki's nosebleed by then. She gave a silent thumb up and started walking away, looking for another couple to film. She has decided to give these two some privacy since she was sure they went to that place for a reason: it was quiet and rarely anyone passed there. In other word, the perfect place for making out.

"Thank you for the spectacle~"

It took her a couple of minute before arriving at the field though and Hazuki smiled while realizing that two other girls were running around.

"Come on, Yun! One last lap and we'll take a short pause." The Cyborg girl with short brown hair and shining irises said energetically as she ran ahead of her friend.

Meanwhile, the blonde girl clad with a brown dress and a long pirate coat was panting heavily from behind. "This is hard." She complained, still running though. "I ain't prepared... My arms gonna fall..."

Hajime slightly slowed down so she was running beside her friend and scanned her with her electronic eyes, her artificial brain calculating. "Let us take a short rest then. Your articulations are already about to give in."

Yun sighed as she slowly came into a halt and breathed heavily, resting both hands on her knees. "I understand yer a Cyborg so ye don't even feel outa breath..."

"Well... I'm still half biological though." The taller girl placed both hands on her hips as she also came into a stop. "I heard Dandy Max-sensei wanted me to originally be an android but he has opted for a Cyborg. I also have bloods in my veins and flesh but my core is made of Titanium and a computer."

"Too bad there's a bug on it." The blonde chuckled as she remembered her friend being smart but can be a ditz and childish most of the time.

"Talking about which, why is it you wanted me so badly to coach you?"

Yun was unable to reply as she averted her eyes, her pale cheeks turning pink. "I kinda gained some extra weight..."

Hajime was taken aback by that revelation as she remembered her friend being an undead. "Really? I didn't know Zombies can also gain weight..." She thought aloud and failed to realize that a vein has popped atop her blonde friend's head. With a powerful wham of hammer later, the Cyborg was on her knees and holding her head in pain. "Ow. What was that for?"

Hazuki took another picture and smiled again before resuming her walk. However, before walking that long, her stomach cried for attention and she rubbed it before changing her destination toward that cafeteria.

[-x-x-x-]

A group of four young souls were happily eating at the cafeteria, sitting from across each others and exchanging talks about their projects. The Grim Reaper, whose long dark cloak was placed on the chair's back, was helping the petite Were Hamster with her project. "And this is how you do it here." She pointed at the laptop's screen.

"Wow! I got it, now!" Nene smiled happily as she applied few changes into her software as to stabilize it, the pair of fluffy ears atop her head moving energetically.

Umiko smiled as she watched the cute, chubby creature beside her doing her best with bringing more modifications into her project. She knew that 'Sakura-san' can be airhead at times but did have great potential for programming.

The couple from across them were also eating while giving a hand since the software they were working on was a join project. The Ghost girl, who had a piece of white cloth with a red symbol on her forehead, also had a laptop in front of her and was writing few codes as to help Nene.

Talking about the blonde, her face slightly turned pale a big "Error" red window appeared atop everything and her laptop shut down. She made a pouting face. "Naru-chi..." She looked at her friend with big teary eyes.

Said Ghost's face also turned pale. "Sorry, Nene-chi. I think I accidentally let a worm in. I think we have to restart everything from the start."

"B-but that's..."

Then, the two of them started crying. The ET girl who looked like any normal girl if it wasn't for the pair of antenna atop her head swallowed her riceballa and hugged her friend. "Naru... I think I still have the version 0.8 of your project in my computer."

"Really?" The Ghost girl quickly turned to her friends.

Momiji nodded as she opened her own laptop and opened a folder where she always stocked all of Naru's projects' different versions. True enough, the previous version of their project was there. Both Naru and Nene jumped at the pinkette and rubbed their cheeks with ET.

"Thank you so much, Momo!"

"Ara. What a cute scene we have here." Everyone turned to the newcomers and smiled at them.

Nene and Naru just resumed cuddling with Momiji and said ET didn't seem to hate it as she didn't push the two aside. The blonde Vampire girl and the red-head Hunter too the opportunity to walk to the group. "May us join you?"

"Of course!" Umiko nodded.

"Right, Ahagon!" Kou teased as she took a seat beside the slightly tanned young woman.

The Grim Reaper felt a vein popping atop her head and she made a movement with a hand to summon her dark scythe, pointing it at the Vampire girl. "It's Umiko."

Meanwhile, the others just chuckled as they ordered another round of fast food. From the corner of the room, in another table, Hazuki smiled as she took another picture and stood up before opening a gap. "Tonight was a fun night as well. All right! It's time to go back to work." She then entered said gape and reappeared in her office.

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N: This is just a one-shot but if anyone wants to take the idea of this and want to write a longer story with this settling, feel free to do so and please let me know if you do.**

 **See you all next time!**


End file.
